


Merthur Winter drabbles

by PureFury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Short Stories, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Short Merthur Winter Drabbles. AU and Fluff.<br/>Set in modern day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to my best friend, Merthur-is-life. Thank you for everything! Merry Christmas X

\---  
Merlin's teeth chattered noisily as the cold bit against his pale skin. He tugged his dark scarf tighter in an attempt to keep the heat in. The tall man could feel his toes going numb in his boots as he trudged through the thick snow on his way home. His day was going from bad to worse. Firstly, Arthur used all the milk. Secondly, it was snowing really heavily meaning that the Warlock had to go on a trek just to buy a new bottle. He was beginning to wish that he'd sent Arthur out in the cold to get it. Stupid Clotpole, he mumbled under his breath.

Even the festive Christmas lights couldn't brighten his spirits as he made his way back to the flat that he'd been sharing with his partner for the last year. He rubbed his hands together as he slipped along the icey pathway. Merlin could feel the shivers racking through his whole body as he approached the door to his large building.

With a huff, he pushed the door open and hurried inside while stomping his feet to remove the snow. The heat of the hallway didn't stop his shivering. Merlin desperately hoped that he hadn't caught hyperthermia because of this trip.

He hurried up the stairs until he reached his flat on the third floor. With shaking hands the tall man managed to jerk open the door and let himself in.

The smell of hot soup hit him like a tsunami as he began to wind

himself out if his tightly wrapped scarf. The Warlock kicked his boots off and shuffled further into the small living room.

A hot bowl of soup and a mug of steaming tea sat side by side on the small coffee table in front of the sofa. Merlin glanced around the room but Arthur was nowhere to be seen. He was about to call out when his partner stepped into the room with a large duvet in his arms.

"Merlin, you're home!"

He couldn't help but love the smile that blossomed onto Arthur's lips.

"Eventually. The snow was hell to get through." He sighed wearily as he scuttled off to place the milk into the fridge.

By the time he'd gotten back into the living room, Arthur was sat on the small sofa. The once-king smiled happily at Merlin and patted the seat beside him. Without hesitation, the Warlock collapsed down into the space and pulled his legs up to rest on Arthur's lap.

The blonde man rubbed Merlin's cold leg in an attempt to restore heat before throwing the blanket over both of them.

"You should have sent me." Arthur muttered quietly as he felt guilty for his partner getting chills.

The blonde lent forward and grabbed the bowl of soup, which he knew was Merlin's favourite, before handing it to the cold man. The Warlock breathed in the warming smell before taking a satisfying slurp with a large spoon.

He licked his lips and smiled as he whispered against another spoonful, "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur blushed and looked down at the pale carpet, "I love you too, Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

The wind howled against the windows as the snow began to pile up outside the house. Ice was frozen to the outside of the glass as the winter air dropped to below 0 degrees Celsius. Merlin tried to ignore the sick feeling that was rolling in his stomach but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. Arthur pushed the door open hesitantly, just in case his partner was a sleep. The Warlock flopped back on his uncomfortable pillow on seeing Arthur.

"I'm cold." His teeth clattered together noisily.

"I know, Merlin. I know." Arthur pushed the blanket tighter around his partner's small frame.

"I hate being sick." Merlin rasped out. His sore throat felt as though nails had been scratching along the inside of his neck. He swallows but winced as it burned.

"It's horrible."

Merlin snuggled further down into the heat under the blanket with a tired yawn. As he moved his stomach lurched making the tall man grimace. Erch, I hate being ill. Stupid flu.

Arthur moved forward and sat down on the edge of their double bed with care not to jolt the sick man. He smoothed a cool hand over Merlin's over heated forehead. The Warlock's dark hair was stuck to his skin with the sweat that dripped from his hairline. He breathed out a sigh as his partner comforted him. It dawned on the older man that he very rarely had to care for Merlin; it was usually the other way around.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep?" The blonde asked gently.

The taller man tucked himself deeper in the cocoon of blankets and released a non-committal groan. Arthur watched his boyfriend for a few moments when he thought that he had fallen asleep before moving to get up. Quick as lighting, Merlin's cold hand shot out to grab his forearm and stop him leaving. His dark puppy dog eyes made the elder smile down at the Warlock sympathetically.

"Please stay." His voice was hoarse but quiet like a small child.

Arthur settled back down next to his partner to allow the sick man to sleep, "Of course, Merlin."

The Warlock let a small smile grow on his lips before his eyelids fell closed and he became unconscious. Within minutes of him falling asleep, small snores were breaking up from his throat as he breathed. His thin chest rose and fell in time with his shallow breaths.

The former King lent forward and placed a soft kiss on Merlin's head as his fingers brushed the smooth skin on the ill man's cheek. Arthur shuffled down until he was lying flat on his back then curled onto his side so he was leaning close to his partner. He released a soft sigh before allowing himself to slowly drift off to sleep beside his patient.

He just hoped that Merlin would be better soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arthur?"

There was no response beside the blonde man's shallow breathing. Merlin shifted awkwardly in the darkness as he tried to accept that his boyfriend was sleeping. He rolled into his belly, making sure he didn't rock the bed and wake up the other man. He huffed into the silence that surrounded him.

"Arthur?" He asked louder this time in the hope of getting a reply.

The Warlock lay stock still as he listened. There wasn't even a change in the shorter man's breathing pattern. Feeling fed up, Merlin crossed his arms in frustration and turned until he was facing his partner.

"Arthur?" Merlin was at normal speaking volume now causing the sleeping man to stir, "Wake up."

Arthur groaned and threw an arm over his eyes as he started to begrudgingly come back to consciousness. He rubbed his eyes and peered across at the Warlock, who was looking pretty smug, lying beside him.

"Morning, Arthur." Merlin chirped happily.

Arthur groaned. Clearly it wasn't morning, if the darkness was anything to go by anyway. He cast his eyes over the clock.

"My God, it's 2am. What do you want?" He couldn't help but snap slightly.

"… I can't sleep." The man whined.

"And? What am I supposed to do?" Arthur turned away from his partner and pulled the blanket back over his shoulder to stop the cold biting at his skin.

"… But I'm cold." Merlin whispered quietly.

There was a moment of silence as Arthur thought about the other man's statement. It was quite cold that night despite them being inside. He thought about the ice and snow that blanketed the world outside the window. Merlin could imagine Arthur chewing his lip in thought as he came to a decision.

"Fine," The blonde man muttered as he turned onto his back and lay his arm out, welcoming the Warlock.

Merlin happily accepted the invitation as he slipped next to his partner in the bed. The taller man clung close to Arthur, absorbing the body heat, as he tucked the blanket tightly around them.

"Arthur…"

"Merlin," The elder man said sternly. "Go to sleep."

"It's just... I love you." Merlin spoke softly as he rested his head against Arthur's chest to hear the comforting thump thump of his heart.

They had both drifted back to sleeping within minutes of the warm embrace and stayed that way right through until morning.


End file.
